narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengai Kukyo
A technique of the Noryokugan, Tengai Kukyo is a Uchujutsu which possesses the power necessary to alter the flow of time, independently from space-time. Overveiw Tengai Kukyo is the Dimensional Paths unique ability to control the flow of Time. Using this, the user can manipulate itat will, bending it to their will on a very small or even massive scale, forwards and backwards, while in some instances, even bringing it to a standstill. When combined with Tengai Juman, the user can manipulate the Space-Time Continuum. The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it will not affect another dimension. Anything relating to time can be produced, manipulated, created, exc., through use of this technique. Kana has stated that when used to its full potential, it can create an entirely different time-line, similar to the Imperfect Tsukuyomi. Kana compares it to a similar feat that was said to have created Kamui's Dimension. it is also said that it is very similar in nature to another ability of the Noryokugan, Juryokuido. The user uses Cosmic Energy to create an medium composed of time, which fades into existence in front of the user. It is capable of destroying all it touches via erasing its creation from time itself, though because others don't immediately know this, they mistake it for a white Truth-Seeking Ball, as it is white and nullifies seemingly anything. Attacks formed from this technique are known to persist across dimensions. It is of such enormity in size while possessing such temporal influence that it can consume a dimension entirely. If need be, the user can dramatically decrease or increase its size even further to engulf titanic objects and opponents. Applying shape transformation to it, the user can split the sphere into many spheres, increase or decrease its size, or shape it into objects. It is able to transition between spatial dimensions, as as a result of it not being bound by the third dimension, as a fourth dimensional object, it is not influenced by chakra or its constructs and can be shifted to be tangible yet intangible at the same time. Due to this, the inexperienced users must be cautious, as since they don't have full control of the technique, they aren't auto-immune to its effects. Using it on a small scale, the user is able to reverse the flow of time for a variety of reasons. Advanced users are able to record and replay as well as undo attacks cast by opponents, using their techniques against them or even undoing their effects, though it has moderate cool down periods between replication of attacks, which vary depending on how powerful the copied attack was. Trivia * Gallery Category:Uchujutsu